


if it's quite all right i love you baby [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "if it's quite all right i love you baby" by lazulisong. Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 for the challenge "Cover Art First". Cover art by Kess.Summary: "it suddenly dawns on Yuri that the katsudon and Victor breeding means that Victor will be in charge of a child."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	if it's quite all right i love you baby [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if it's quite all right i love you baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285233) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Rlmnk7w8cNMk3-2Wk-dAz45lU-sdjszQ/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/if-its-quite-all-right-i-love-you-baby)

Music: "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Franki Valli and the Four Seasons.

Thank you to lazulisong for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

Thank you also to Kess for the cover art which inspired me to make this podfic!


End file.
